Lost
by Polaris N'reath
Summary: When Sesshoumaru was a child he was abandoned and sold to a brothel, where he learned the art of being used. One night a man demands more than a willing body, he wants a heart. Will Sesshoumaru be able to give something that's already lost. AU, rape
1. As stories begin

**LOST**

**By: Polaris N'reath**

**Disclaimer:I do not own, nor have I ever owned InuYasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. However, all original characters and plot lines are mine. **

******SUMMARY: When Sesshoumaru was a child he was abandoned and sold to a brothel, where he learned the art of being used. One night a man demands more than a willing body, he wants a heart. Will Sesshoumaru be able to give something that's already lost. AU, rape**

**PROLOGUE: As beginnings as aways bwgin...**

* * *

December 21, A Day better left forgotten…

Xx

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru where are you?"

"I'm over here daddy!" The silver haired boy replied cheerfully, if he was older he would have seen the flash of regret on his father's face.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inu Taisho started, "I-"

"I love you too, daddy!" Sesshoumaru smiled, "I know that daddy can't say the l word, isn't Sesshoumaru smart? Aren't I, daddy?"

"You are, and I am proud of it."

It was going to be hard, no doubt about that, but he never realized just how much it was going to hurt. Inu Taisho looked forlornly at his only child. He watched as the little boy was playing with his toys, Inu Taisho sighed.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a surprise for you."

"REALLY?" He couldn't help but smile at the way the boy's eyes grew impossibly large at the mere mention of a 'surprise'. Even if the supposed 'surprise' was something horrible and disgusting…

"Yes, and if you get ready quickly and get into the car before I count to ten, maybe I'll even throw in some food too." Inu Taisho smiled softly.

"Can I have some candy?"

"One!"

"No fair!" Inu Taisho watched as his son raced up the stairs. He smile dropped, Sesshoumaru was much too naïve. Inu Taisho hoped that his son would forgive him, even though there wasn't any hope of that happening.

xxx

"Sesshoumaru I want you to go with these men for awhile okay?" Inu Taisho looked down at Sesshoumaru, who was glancing back and forth between the creepy men and him. His amber eyes seemed to be screaming 'WHY!'

"Sesshoumaru… I want you to do whatever they say…"

"But dadd-"

"Sesshoumaru. Listen to me. I want you do everything they ask of you. Do you understand?" Inu Taisho said firmly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, tears sprouting from the corners of his eyelids, "I understand."

"Good." The silver haired elder turned his back at the boy.

"You may do whatever you may please with the boy; his is no longer of my concern."

With that Inu Taisho walked away from his eldest son.

"Daddy! Wait-"Sesshoumaru cried after the fading image of his father, he didn't want to be left with these bad people.

"Shut up! You brat!" One of the men yelled, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but flinch at the aggressiveness of the yell.

"Y-you l-leave me a-alone! O-or my d-daddy's gonna get y-you!" Sesshoumaru childishly yelled back, not liking the creepy smirk on the guys face.

"Your daddy doesn't want you." The man smiled evilly.

"Y-your lying!" Sesshoumaru heart thudded in his chest like a drum, he could feel something bad was going to happen. He knew it.

"Your daddy sold you to me, so shut up and strip!"

Xx

It was the first time little Sesshoumaru had ever felt pain.

Xx

"What are you doing?" he hissed in pain. His breathing became rapid and he tried to struggle free.

One of the men grabbed a fistful of Sesshoumaru's hair and slammed his head hard against the wall, making Sesshoumaru cry out in pain. Tears threaten to fall from his amber eyes.

"I wouldn't try resisting if I were you." One laughed.

"Look at him boys; I already know how much fun we're going to have!"

"Let me go!" Sesshoumaru struggled to free himself, but it was useless against a much larger and physically stronger foe.

The man holding his hair pulled harder, "What the hell did I just say boy?"

The guy laughed along with his two cronies who Sesshoumaru thought looked like they haven't showered in years. "Or I'll just have to make you shut up my self." He said his other hand caressing Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Sesshoumaru felt panic when the three men surrounded him.

"Why, are you afraid?" The one his right rasped, his eyes were screaming differently. "We aren't going to hurt you…much."

"Leave me alone." Sesshoumaru whimpered, the pain from the wall banging was starting burn. The larger man smirked, his hand going lower, caressing Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Or what? Are you going to hurt me with your little claws?"

"Please…Please I want my daddy…"

The man laughed again, much sinister this time, "Hey boys, we have ourselves a little beggar here." He leaned closer to the sliver haired boy, so that his mouth was touching the boy's earlobes.

"Listen here boy; your precious daddy left you here. He did that because he didn't want you any more. But I want you."

"But I just want my daddy..."

"I'll prove it to you." The man smirked.

"Do you know where we are? This is a brothel, a place where people pay for sex. I paid daddy three hundred dollars for your ass…"

Before Sesshoumaru could scream out for help, one of the men stuffed a balled piece of cloth in Sesshoumaru's mouth. Sesshoumaru tried to struggle but the man slammed his head hard against the cement wall again.

"Take off his clothes." The guy ordered them as he held Sesshoumaru in place. He had grabbed Sesshoumaru's arms from behind and was pressed up against the boy's small backside. His rough voice sounded hungry and in need.

The three men literally ripped his clothes off, they had started with the shirt and then they pulled off his pants. During the whole thing, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes shut. He wanted to scream and kill these people, but the strong hands kept him in place and the ripped fabric in his mouth kept him from screaming.

The on holding leaned over and whispered into Sesshoumaru's ear, "I can't wait to eat you all up."

"I've always wanted to ever since I first laid my eyes on you boy."

He pushed Sesshoumaru harder against the wall. Sesshoumaru's left side of the face was scraping hard against the rough cement wall.

"Hold his arms and spread his legs." He commanded his cronies when he let go of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru felt tears streaming down his face. The man pulled down his pants revealing his already throbbing cock. Sesshoumaru shuddered as he felt the man's fingers run down the side of his hip and up the left cleft of his ass.

"Spread them wider!" he hissed. Sesshoumaru was now exposed, all three could see everything.

"So tasty…" he whispered to himself as his eyes roamed Sesshoumaru's body, stopping only to gaze at the boy's behind. The men holding Sesshoumaru smirked while examining Sesshoumaru's body themselves, their own member hardening in their pants. They couldn't wait until it was their turn.

"Saku, you're going to let us a turn to aren't you?" The one holding his arms asked, Sesshoumaru's seven year old mind couldn't understand what the man meant by have a turn. He didn't even know why he was naked or pinned to the wall, all he wanted now was to be with his daddy.

"Of course, I will. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't share the goods?" Sesshoumaru couldn't see it but he knew that the pervert man was smiling, and it wasn't a nice smile at all.

The man called, Saku walked up and pressed himself against Sesshoumaru's behind, causing the seven year old to squirm. Sesshoumaru didn't like the feel of the man's privates rubbing against him.

Saku rubbed the head of his penis between Sesshoumaru's bottom, gliding across the boy's anus and his scrotum. Oh, how he loved playing around with his victims. He smirked and reached around Sesshoumaru grabbing his limp member. He squeezed it with his calloused hands, tugging, pulling, and letting it harden slowly.

"Here's a good boy." He hissed in Sesshoumaru's ear, licking it in the process. "Get hard for me."

Xx

It was also the day when little Sesshoumaru lost innocence. It was the day when the happy, cheerful Sesshoumaru became no more. Nothing but an empty shell…

* * *

AN: I going to leave it off there for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**LOST**

**By: Polaris N'reath**

**Disclaimer:I do not own, nor have I ever owned InuYasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. However, all original characters and plot lines are mine. **

******SUMMARY: When Sesshoumaru was a child he was abandoned and sold to a brothel, where he learned the art of being used. One night a man demands more than a willing body, he wants a heart. Will Sesshoumaru be able to give something that's already lost. AU, rape**

**Chapter one: Lost and Found**

* * *

Life was just one big game.

It is nothing but a dance in the game win or lose; a world that was as fun as it was deadly. If you won one round, you lost more than you would think you have gained, a dual sided coin as many would think. But nothing mattered more in this intoxicating competition, than winning. Nothing could compare to the feeling of winning. Nothing at all… As along as you, persevered, as long as you gained more than the person next to you, the game would never be dull. It made even the most mundane things in life interesting.

This was Naraku's world, of take and keep. He knew no other, what he wanted he got and if anyone dare get in his way, well for the sake of being polite, they would '_lose the game_'…

The dark haired business man stared out into the world before from glass (window) his suite, looking at the pathetic commoners below him. 'Fools, all of them are,' the business man thought to himself. This Tokyo, Japan, the city of modern technology, but to Naraku's eyes it was no different from any smog infested trap hole. Whatever people found appealing about this place was obliviously not as effective on Naraku or as interesting.

Naraku was a man of many things; he was business man, the proud owner of one of the major corporations in the world, hundreds of hotels all around the world, in all he had the life most people dream about. But this life was becoming rather dull, there was not much to do, signing papers and making people piss their pants in fear.

In short there was nothing to do…Nothing at all, nothing…  
Well, there was always the option of torturing his underlings… That shouldn't even be a question.  
Naraku turned around to face to his private room which was pretty much empty; he wasn't one to splurge on useless items like decorations or posters. Those useless items came with the expensive hotel. Walking over to his desk, he pushed a button, he had paged his secretary.

Beep. Silence. Silence…

"Yes?" A voice sleepily croaked.

"You sound sleepy," Naraku asked lightly, oh the fun, "Are you sleeping on the job…Kagura?"

He expected no less from his secretary, she was second rate compared to others, but she was cheap. Yes. He was a cheap ass when it came to money.

"N-no! I'm not! You j-just caught me off guard." Came the woman's prompt attempt to cover up her blunder.

"I don't like being lied to Kagura. Do you really want your precious-"

"I'm sorry! P-please d-don't- I beg of you!" The woman cried, the sweet sound of someone being scared shitless, was enough to make Naraku's overly large ego swell even more.

"Then I expect you to be ready to serve when ever I ask for it, Kagura."

"I will!"

"Oh. And Kagura, you might want to wipe off the drool on the side of your face it's starting to crust."

"Wha-"

Beep.

Ah, life was fun, but now he was bored. Turning his head to the city, he made the decision to go and search for something entertaining, whenever it might hide. Grabbing his black trench coat on his desk, Naraku disappeared behind the doors of his suite.

Xx

So far all that had interested him was the multiple sightings of people (teenagers) dressed in outrageous outfits, doing some weird walk, making more noise than a screaming baboon in the midst of an orgasm. (A/N: If you never heard one, I don't suggest you ever try to hear one. They're quite…loud and annoying.) Naraku's personal favorite was one that consisted of neon brown shirt and pants and purple sparkles, a rubber duck and a wannabe pimp hat.

Truly, Naraku found the fashion sense of the modern world, was one that was going down the drain.

But even that didn't distract Naraku from the world of perpetual boredom for long. The dark haired business man stopped and looked around him; a bar, restaurant, an arcade, Movie Theater and a m-rated movie store, nothing interested him, but as his eyes moved on, he spotted a building that caught his eye. It was different from the other buildings; it wasn't bright or flashy, it was just a building with a sign on the front.  
Lost and Found.

That was odd, it looked like a brothel, but the name made it seem like some ordinary antique store… Naraku was… intrigued... He moved closer towards the grey building observing the appearance and memorizing it to memory. There was nothing special about the place on the outside, but something drew him. '_Lost and Found'_…The name kept repeating his mind like an odd chant…It was like he was meant to be there.

'_Then let's see what I find._'

Xx

_Nothing is worse than being lost. It's like losing a piece of yourself, like your brain or your fingers. Once lost, one can never function the same way ever again. Almost as if you were broken…_(1)

Xx

The moon light spilled from the inky blue sky and unto Sesshoumaru's graceful face. His cold amber eyes watched the normal people scurry to get to their homes, he watched cars drive by, and he watched and watched. But even after years of watching, the silver haired teen couldn't help but want more then to watch.

He truly had forgotten how life went on to the people who were free. The same foolish people who could live and make there own choices…Something he had lost so long ago…

"S-sesshoumaru s-sama…" A meek voice called him out of his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru looked the voice's holder; it belonged to a small child, Rin. Timidly she forced a smile; Sesshoumaru knew exactly why she was there. She had an uneven mop of black hair and stubborn eyes and a fiery will that Sesshoumaru wished more than nothing to have.

"S-sess-houmaru s-sama, y-you h-have a..." Rin looked at him, searching his face for any emotion, anything. But there was nothing. The man standing before her was nothing but a living shell.

"Hn."

And so it began. The endless nights of forced pleasure and a magnitude of pain, Sesshoumaru picked himself up and gracefully walked through the sliding door.

"F-forgive m-me… S-sess-houmaru s-sama." Rin whispered.

She hated to see silver haired man so hurt. It seemed as if every night he would die just a little. A there was nothing she could do… And she hated it. She hated watching him go. "F-forgive m-me."

Xx

_Without words, I apologize. If you ask me why, I can give you no answer. But I know you forgive me, I'm sorry…_(2)

Xx

"Come here, boy I can't see your pretty face." The man beckoned him. But Sesshoumaru was lost; he wasn't there, only his body. And it was his body that moved.

The man grasped his chin with rough hands, "Boy, look at me when I talk to you." The man rasped, he stared at the silver haired teen with obvious lust. "God, you look so yummy… I can't wait to eat you all up…"

_'I can't wait to eat you all up…'_

Xx

_A memory is a very fragile thing as it is powerful. It's like a person, it has emotion, and it has feeling and a soul of its own. It can either haunt you for your mistakes, or love you for your deeds. Cherish you or hate you. But a haunting memory always speaks louder than a happy one, for evil words will always be louder…(3)_

Xx

(A/N: Sorry, but due to recent events that almost caused me to be expelled, I am forced to edit out the smut that is supposed to happen here. It saddens me greatly, because it's written in way that fully describes the horrid treatment of a whore- but it's now gone to waste… maybe I'll post it somewhere else and give you guys the link, sometime after all of this has cooled down…I apologize…)

Xx

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

-Evanescence, Imaginary

Xx

* * *

AN: 1, 2, 3 are both quotes that i have collected over a time span of four years... 1, 2 and 3 are both by a friend, one that I hold dear!

4 is by Evanescence, Imaginary, I don't own and I don't claim to!

I would like thank all the people for reveiwing and giving support, it really makes one happy...

Special Thanks to:

mako-san-bejing-nicoli

DarkAngelJudas

Pineapple55

Danika1314

The Deity Ororo

LordOfTheWest


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**LOST**

**By: Polaris N'reath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned InuYasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. However, all original characters and plot lines are mine. **

**SUMMARY: When Sesshoumaru was a child he was abandoned and sold to a brothel, where he learned the art of being used. One night a man demands more than a willing body, he wants a heart. Will Sesshoumaru be able to give something that's already lost. AU, rape**

* * *

**A/N: **I can't help, but feel guilty for not updating sooner. So I'm posting the part that was censored before, I toned it a bit down...so there's no graphic stuff...

* * *

Those words rang loud and clear in Sesshoumaru's ears, drawing him away from his safe heaven.

'_I can't wait to eat you all up…'_

"Remove this," The man fingered his white kimono, "I want to see the body I bought."

Sesshoumaru refused to move, he could feel a childish stubbornness rise again. He stared hard at the man in front of him, the ass, was like any other abusive customer here. Average height, below average face and Sesshoumaru could probably guess; a victim of childhood teasing and had an abusive or neglectful parent.

Sesshoumaru steeled himself; this types of customers always wanted blood, and the sense of total domination, something they could never achieve in their reality.

"I said strip!" The man commanded.

"Never." The white haired teen replied mulishly, Sesshoumaru could practically feel the frustration radiating from the man before him. But, he knew better than to give in like those others that spread their legs willingly, he still had his pride no matter how bruised or worn it was. It was the only thing that he could come back to.

"What do you think your doing?"

"You think you can defy me? Who the fuck, do you think you are?" The man screamed, shoving Sesshoumaru against the floor, pressing his knee against the teen's stomach. The knee at his stomach forced the breath out of Sesshoumaru's lungs, making him gasp at the sudden loss of air.

Wheezing, Sesshoumaru smiled, he would die before he obeyed anyone again, and a bit masochistically replied, "Ses-shou…m-maru."

His reply seemed to do him nothing more than adding oil to a flame. The greasy haired client grabbed his face, his nails digging into the flesh of cheeks, drawing blood. The man came closer, until their noses were pressing against each other, and the rotting smell of the man's breath warmed Sesshoumaru's skin.

"You are a whore and nothing else, "The man tugged on his kimono, pulling so that it fell loose over his right shoulder, revealing smooth expanse of milk white skin. And the burned tattoo of pentagon cherry blossom.

The mark.

"See this?" The man touched the burned skin, the feeling made Sesshoumaru want to puke; it was disgusting.

Whenever someone touched him there, he wanted to tear at the spot- rip it off, so that he didn't have to look at it anymore. It was this mark that made him weak, and it was this mark that kept him bound here.

"This is what makes you disgusting, this little burn mark. This little mark, makes you bend over and receive…It's so pathetic."

Xx

_A slave of any type is a person that is branded. Physically, mentally, it doesn't matter. But the mark it there as a constant reminder of the how the slave is always lower than the master… To be branded is to have everything and anything- what you own, love or care for, striped from your grasp._

Xx

The disgusting maggot was smiling now, like it was funny. Like that burn mark was something to be laughed at. That asshole deserved nothing more than to die. Sesshoumaru glared at him, and he

"Release me."

"Why should I?" The man asked manically, eyes and mouth curving into a smile that could only be described as insane. Cold fingers trailing upwards, caressing Sesshoumaru's neck, "Why should I obey your orders?"

His fingers tangled in silver strands of hair, blunt nails scrapping repeatedly against his scalp.

"You are worth no more than a dog." As those words left the man's lips, his nails dug into his scalp. Caught off guard Sesshoumaru flinched.

He wanted so much to just let his tears fall, and bend over and let fate do its course, but this was not the person he was going to Sesshoumaru refused to show the smoldering pain and stared at the man icily. He was never going to become submissive, he would rather die.

"N-no… I'm not…"

"What did you say? Do you really think you're any different from any other whore in this whore house? Do you?!"

"…y…s…"

"Look at me," He grabbed at Sesshoumaru's cheeks again, forcing those livid amber eyes to look at him, "You are nothing. You are nothing but a fuck toy. My little fuck toy."

"Your only purpose in this world is to open your legs, so strip."

The man lay on top of him waiting for the teen to move, the white haired boy refused.

Sesshoumaru expected the asshole would be angry, enough to hit him and throw him away and request for another. But what he didn't expect was the man to fly into a rage, to get the short coffee table and beat him with it.

"You think you've better than me?!" The man screamed as he brought the table down at the body of struggling teen before him.

Thud. Thud.

Sesshoumaru curled into a fetal position as the blows came raining down on him. His ribs screamed in pain, when the sturdy leg of the table connected with a rib, "Aggh!"

Thud. Thud.

"You think you can taunt me!? Do you?" The man laughed, "Now, are you going to listen? Little dog?"

Lights were flashing before Sesshoumaru; he was slowly fading away… The warm wet liquid felt so comforting, lulling him into sleep…But the screams in the bones, the liquid fire eating away at his sides kept him from the darkness.

"Strip or I'll beat you again," Someone said far away, it sounded like father… Sesshoumaru obeyed, but his fingers wouldn't move properly.

Xx

_If know me, then you both love and hate me. I am nothing, and everything. But will you be there to collect the pieces of my shattered mind?_

Xx

With glazed eyes, he looked at his hands, his fingers were bent the wrong way, but Sesshoumaru ignored the odd change in his fingers and forced them crooked or not to push his kimono away.

"Good." The person said, looking up, Sesshoumaru saw nothing. No one was before him. No one.

"You have such a pretty body…It's too bad you're a boy…" the voice rasped, he remembered this voice, it sounded like father, but it wasn't, he couldn't place who…

"Get on your knees." The voice commanded.

Tilting his head, Sesshoumaru silently wondered what that meant. Then the memory came to him, Sesshoumaru wanted to smile, because he was smart and he remembered, but something wouldn't let him. So he simply forgot about smiling, and sat up. He bent his back forward and placed his hands in front of him, so that he was on his hands and knees.

"I want to see your pretty little mouth work…Suck my cock, bitch."

Sesshoumaru frowned, confused, '_What was a cock? What was a bitch?_' Sesshoumaru asked himself, he felt something warm and wet press it's self on his lips. Frowning more, he opened his mouth to ask the voice what he meant, but the warm wet thing invaded it.

"Suck."

The thing it his mouth, withdrew, Sesshoumaru thought that it was over. But the warm wet thing, slammed back in. Choking him, making him gag, Sesshoumaru didn't like 'cock' and he want it out of his mouth. Closing his mouth, he tried to force the invading object from entering, but it came again and again.

"H-harder, you like that you little whore!"

Xx

Words, they sounded the same in Sesshoumaru's conscience. They floated like a hazy trail of smoke…He could make no sense of the words or they're meaning…

"You want more don't you?"

"You fucking slut, I said more!"

"Enough."

"Bend over for me."

"See was that so hard?"

"G-god… You're so tight…"

"Ahk!"

"…N-ah…n-no…"

"You like it rough don't you? I want you to scream for me, like the slut you are!"

Slap.

"You stupid bitch, I said scream!"

"Aghhh!"

"Look here your bleeding."

"See this blood bitch, do you see it? Does it hurt?"

"I can see it in your eyes, too bad. I like this hole."

Xx

And with that it all ended. The darkness encased him and, for the first time, he welcomed it.

Xx

Pain blurred his vision, it rushing at him like tidal waves. He opened his amber eyes, though it was in vain, he could see nothing, but black. A dark black, no hazy spots of red or orange, just black, and Sesshoumaru cared nothing for it.

But it was what he heard, that made his world shatter. The evil, vile words, that made Sesshoumaru crack.

"You were a good fuck, slut. Too bad you're a whore; you don't even deserve the money I give you. Your kind is the lowest of the low, opening your legs for a total stranger like me. You shouldn't even be called human, slut. How much money, did your ass cost?"

Xx

…_paid daddy three hundred dollars for your ass…_

…_Sesshoumaru… I want you to do whatever they say…_

_You may do whatever you may please with the boy; his is no longer of my concern…_

Xx

'_That day…you left me here. Did you ever care for me, was I ever loved? Daddy…?'_ Sesshoumaru asked his father, in his mind, reverting to the child that died so long ago.

'_Was that the reason you could never tell me that you loved me? Was that why?'_

The pale ghost of his father looked at him and turned away. Like how he did those years ago.

"_You may do whatever you may please with the boy; his is no longer of my concern…"_

And with that, the last piece of Sesshoumaru's pride, will, drive- whatever word that described it, it died. It blinked out like a flame in water. Dead. Sesshoumaru became a doll, lifeless, cold and without a heart.

Sesshoumaru was nothing. Lost in his imaginary world, where he was with his father and he was still so innocent…

Xx

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

-Evanescence, Imaginary

Xx

"Welcome to Lost and Found, how may I help you?" The woman at the front desk politely forced a smile.

"Oh. I was looking for something," Naraku replied, "Something beautiful…"

The woman smile faded, a serious look took its vacant place. "We have a large selection of merchandize. "

Naraku watched as she reached under the desk, and pulled froth a book. Opening it, revealed pictures of the 'merchandize', "But there are three terms of which you must agree to, before you select anyone here, at Lost and Found."

Interested, a smirk crawled it's way to Naraku's lips, "And may I ask, what are those three rules, that require the out most attention?"

Xx

Sesshoumaru lifted himself of the ground, mechanically like a robot, he made his way to his room. Blood rolling down his legs, and dripping onto the carpet, pain burning its way to his conciseness, making his steps uncertain and unbalanced…but it didn't distract Sesshoumaru, from his one goal.

Xx

"Firstly, if you break the merchandize you keep it."

Xx

"S-sesshhoumaru-sama!"

He kept on walking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please! You're bleeding!"

Xx

"If you sleep with the merchandize you must in return give us something of equal value."

Xx

Grabbing on to the soiled kimono, Rin buried her small face and cried.

"P-pleas-se… S-ssesshou-mmaru s-sama…d-don't…"

"Rin."

Looking up the small girl saw his eyes, they were dead. Lifeless, a dead flame. "Rin… I want… you to do something for me…"

Xx

"And if for any occasion you find what you've lost…

Xx

"Y-yes…?"

Xx

* * *

**A/N: **And I'm going to leave there for now! I hope you aren't too upset with me!

Thank You **_ALL_** For Veiwing! Unlike a certain, 'friend', whom I want to stranggle...!

DarkAngelJudas - It did! Thank you for your concern!

LordOfTheWest - I tired, but it seems that the school won't give back my smut scene *sing* it was really good to...

Dragon77 - Thank for you compliment! It always makes one feel needed...(+//.//+) I hope this chapter doesn't fail to meet your expectations!

Pineapple55 - I will! Nanno da!

The Deity Ororo - I did! THank you very much for reviewing!

spiritwolf729 - Thank you for your adivce!


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

**LOST**

**By: Polaris N'reath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned InuYasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. However, all original characters and plot lines are mine. **

**SUMMARY: When Sesshoumaru was a child he was abandoned and sold to a brothel, where he learned the art of being used. One night a man demands more than a willing body, he wants a heart. Will Sesshoumaru be able to give something that's already lost. AU, rape**

**A/N: **This chapter killed my brain, I kept on getting random inspirations at the wrong moments, like in the shower, during my math test, in subway with no paper or pen…*sigh* So please forgive me if it doesn't flow properly…And be warned this chapter is happy, and very OOC for Naraku! ///

**Chapter Two:** What Hides Behind the Black Curtains…

**(PART ONE)**

//Flashback//

It was a normal summer afternoon, for Inuyasha. He went to school, played soccer with his daddy, helped mommy set the table. It was ordinary, ordinary… But he knew something was wrong.

Even for a six year old, Inuyasha was anything but dumb; he knew it when people were lying to him. He could see it clear in their eyes. And he knew something was wrong the moment he, his mom and dad, all sat down together for dinner.

For the first time, dinner was tense and silent. Usually, his mother was talk to him about school or about signing him up soccer. But tonight it was different. His mom stared blankly at her plate, unmoving and not eating, there was no smile on her face.

Curious, Inuyasha couldn't help but inquire, "Ma?" He asked softly.

His mom looked up in surprise, as if she just noticed that he was there too.

Her eyes were red, and her skin was pale, she forced a smile. Glancing at his empty plate, "Inuyasha are you finished eating your dinner?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good boy." Her fake smile faded away. As she pushed her chair back and came to his side to collect his plate, Inuyasha noticed the sad tones etched into her eyes.

Being a child he wanted his mother and father to smile, to be happy not sad. Anything but sad…

Pulling on her white skirt to make her attention shift so it was on him, he asked with a childish innocence, "Mommy, why do you look so sad?"

Caught off guard, Izayoi, frowned. Was she really that much of a mess that her own son is asking about her? Looking down, she couldn't help but smile at the innocent little boy.

"Mommy looks sad? Really, honey? Well let me fix that." She said as she bent down and fixed his hair.

"How Mommy?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"If you go upstairs quietly, then in the morning Mommy's sad face will go away." Izayoi stared straight at her son, who was looking suspicious.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked slowly, looking in his mother's eyes for any lies.

"I promise honey, now go. I check on you later." Izayoi smiled, she hated lying. She hated it with a passion. But it was to protect him, her only son from a monster.

"Okay Mommy!"

Watching her son burst into a wide smile, and running upstairs was enough to convince her further. It was her job to protect him and make sure he was safe. And would rather die than see Inuyasha hurt.

Xx

Inuyasha obeyed his mother's wishes, he ran straight upstairs and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his hands and went to bed. But he kept on hearing noises downstairs…

Unable to deny himself from childish curiosity, Inuyasha got up and crept to the door of his bedroom. He could hear voices pounding through the wooden door, his mommy's voice.

Wanting to see what was wrong with his Mommy he turned the knob, and pushed the door a little, so a small section of the hall could be seen. His parent's room was exactly across his, so the scene before him was not hidden, but in plain view.

Xx

_Parents think that the children don't see anything. They act selfishly and indulge in their anger, as the child picks up the broken pieces; they think that the children are blind and deaf to the reality. But they are not. They see more and hear more, and they hurt more…_

Xx

"I can't believe you did that!" Izayoi yelled, throwing another picture frame at the wall.

Inu Taisho took a step closer to pull her into an embrace and possibly cool her down. "I did it to protect you! Why can't you understand?"

But Izayoi would have none of it.

"To protect us? How does a seven year old boy posse a threat to me and my son?" She yelled anger radiating off of her as fury clouded her vision.

"…Our…our son…" Inu Taisho added looking at the carpeted floor.

"My SON! You sick monster. I can't believe you did that to your own son!" Grabbing the closest thing to her, which was a broken lamp, she wielded it like a sword.

Looking at the woman like she was growing another head, "He was not my son! Izayoi, he wasn't…He belonged… to that… woman." He finished quietly, the room tensed and dropped in temperature.

The words only seemed to worsen Izayoi's anger, "But you were his father, Inu Taisho! He needed you!"

"…he got what he deserved…"

And then there was a sickening apprehensive silence.

Inu Taisho refused to look at his wife, it was true. At first he felt guilty about Sesshoumaru, but as the years passed and the memory of the boy faded it was easier to hate him.

"And what did he do to deserve that? Tell me, Inu Taisho! What did he do to deserve that?"

"…He was born…"

Xx

_From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone._

-Edar Allen Poe, _Alone_

Xx

It was those words that were born from Inu Taisho mouth, that made it clear to Izayoi, who Inu Taisho really was.

Dropping the broken lamp, "You… You disgust me." She spat, looking at her husband with eyes of pure disgust and hate.

"I taking Inuyasha and I'm leaving you!" She yelled, moving to the dresser, she pulled out her clothes and began to pack her stuff, "I can't stand to look at your face when you did that to your first child!"

"…you don't understand…" Came Inu Taisho's mumbled reply.

"I don't understand?! I don't?! What are you talking about!? It is you who sold your son, not anyone else, but you! And you are to take the blame!" She reached for weding ring, the ring that supposedly symbolized their love. Gripping it, she threw it at Inu Taisho and turned away.

"Izayoi…" Inu Taisho tried.

"Don't say my name! I'm leaving tomorrow! And I'm taking Inuyasha with me!"

//End of Flashback//

Xx

Grabbing on to the soiled kimono, Rin buried her small face and cried.

"P-pleas-se… S-ssesshou-mmaru s-sama…d-don't…"

"Rin."

Looking up the small girl saw his eyes, they were dead. Lifeless, a dead flame. "Rin… I want… you to do something for me…"

"Y-yes…?"

Bending down, he pulled the girl into his blood soaked chest. Sesshoumaru ignored the sharp thudding of his heart that was increasing in tempo every time he forced his crooked fingers to move.

"Rin…" he whispered into her ear, he could feel her tense.

Pulling her suddenly way from him, Sesshoumaru crumpled to the ground. It was then Rin realized what her master wanted of her. Tears welling up in her eyes, she fell to her knees and slammed her fist against the carpeted floor.

"N-no- Never! I'll never do it!" She yelled stubbornly, there was no way she would ever-

"Rin…please…?" Sesshoumaru's cracked voice pleaded, it was the first time she had ever heard him so pained.

Her strong resolve melted, sobbing she stubbornly shook he head and refused again and again.

"N-no I-I c-can't…Please S-sess-h-hounaru s-sa-m-ma…" She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks, "D-don't…"

"Please…" Sesshoumaru's faint voice pleaded once more.

He reached to wipe away her wasted tears, when a sliding door slammed open. Like he touched fire, Sesshoumaru retracted his hand and looked for the person responsible for the sudden noise. It was an employee, Jaken.

"There you are Sesshoumaru. You have another client waiting for you." The man walked to Sesshoumaru, glanced at the two of them, and sighed.

"Change your kimono Sesshoumaru-san, and get your self cleaned up." He said, looking at the little girl, who was still crying her self to tears.

"Get up Rin, you are needed. Enough with your tears, save them before you lose all of them."

"Understood." Sesshoumaru grunted. Forcing his bruised legs to move, getting up was difficult but not impossible. And he walked away into the labyrinth of rooms, with a blood red trail left behind.

Xx

Xx

Naraku waiting in the cherry blossom painted room, it was bland. Nothing note worthy; there was a small coffee brown table in the middle of the floor, and cushions to sit on, a matt and a large window on left corner. In all, Naraku couldn't help but wonder how beautiful his 'merchandize' actually was.

"Would you like anything else?" The woman politely forced.

"Hmm…I would like something light to eat." Naraku smiled evilly, he loved how her face pinched and the sour look in her eyes. "It would be polite if you hurried in doing so. It's not nice to keep you guests waiting."

The lady fumed, her inner person was screaming to maim the man or at least inflect some pain. But, she had to rein her emotions and be a polite and respectful server.

"I apologize, I will be quick." The lady bowed and left, closing the sliding door behind her.

Xx

It took five minutes for the food to be delivered, like the room it wasn't anything special. Ramen, and by the looks of it, it was the instant kind. But Naraku wasn't interested in the food; he just wanted the useless suspense to be over.

The paper door slid open, and when amber eyes met crimson, all Naraku could do was gape.

With long silver hair that stopped at his knees and dressed in a simple red and white women's yukata, the person before him was absolutely stunning. Refined grace and an exquisite magnificence, were the only words that Naraku could form at that moment to describe the creature before him.

He watched every movement; his attentiveness would put a hawk's predator gaze to shame. The amber eyed erotic nymph, gracefully make his way to the other side of the table and in fluid moment sit down.

'_By the grave of my dead mother… Is it even possible to have such a figure? And such pale skin, so pale that it looks like untouched snow? Oh God. Look at those lips…those pink supple, perky…'_

Pulling himself from his thoughts, before he had a mini mental over load of sexiness, Naraku cleared the salvia clogging his throat. "This is interesting… when I requested something beautiful, they gave me beauty itself." He blurted out weakly.

The silver haired teen looked confused for a moment (Naraku had a mini nosebleed), then cocked and eyebrow. (And Naraku got an erection.) His eyes, his gold lined amber eyes seemed to ask, "What, the hell…?" (And then Naraku inwardly fainted)

Flushing, he looked away. He scolded himself for acting like a school girl with her first crush. Reining his thoughts, before they became perverted and caused him to do other embarrassing things, Naraku schooled his emotions into acting normally.

Then, there was silence.

Naraku thought he could handle silence, but when you have a willing sex god, who is just oozing sex appeal and total hotness. Who in the world could?

Someone who wasn't Naraku…

And I'm going to leave it there. I know, I didn't explain what Sesshoumaru asked of Rin or what the third rule is, but it will come back in the later chapters. Remember this is only part 1 of the actual chapter, and I'll be updating soon. Like **real** soon.

And for anyone who noticed that Naraku didn't notice the bruises or the cuts. It is because Sesshoumaru-sama, took a bath in salt water, it hurts like hell, but it stops the bleeding. And from what I know it acts like alcohol and cleans the cut. Then he had make up applied over the cuts and bruises easily seen like the face or on his neck……

Once again thank all of reviewing:

Rae- I'm sorry for leaving you in suspense, but I had to…(///)

The Deity Ororo- And I hope I have pleased both you and the Deity *bows*

Dragon77- Thank you for your comment, I actually hated chapter 3. It killed me inside to hurt him…

LordOfTheWest- I didn't, I was making corrections, when a big nosed substitute randomly came over demanded I show her what I was doing. When she read it, she took it from me and sent it to the office.

Danika1314- That actually was my first cliffhanger, I think. I've been reading fan fiction for years, and I still don't know what it is…That is pathetic on my part.

DarkAngelJudas- I very glad you said that in your comment…*teehee* What makes you think Naraku will 'use' him? Or abuse him? It will be purely consensual! And trust me, everyone, everyone who has hurt Sesshoumaru, will be getting a surprise waiting for them…*teehee!*

Pineapple55- I feel even worse, my internet failed on me, so I had to get fire fox. Then all my recently saved documents started disappearing, and then I had to get my laptop clean and screened. And on top of that I missed my deadline, which was almost a week ago…*sigh* If I keep on making excuses for not updating, I'm going to start to lose interest in writing this fic.


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2

**LOST**

**By: Polaris N'reath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned InuYasha or any of its characters. Rumiko Takahashi owns it. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. However, all original characters and plot lines are mine. **

**SUMMARY: When Sesshoumaru was a child he was abandoned and sold to a brothel, where he learned the art of being used. One night a man demands more than a willing body, he wants a heart. Will Sesshoumaru be able to give something that's already lost. AU, rape**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:** What Hides Behind the Black Curtains…(Part 2)

* * *

The ring of the school, signaled the students to prepare to leave. The class rushed to pack their bags and leave so they enjoy the life outside the boring building, but for one it was the exact opposite. The white haired, Inuyasha, absolutely despised the bell. Looking at the clock, he hurriedly placed his belongings into his bag all the while cursing time.

He scanned the room, it was almost empty, there were a few slow students and the teacher in the far corner doing things teachers do after school. Silently he said good bye to his precious haven, and left.

"Hey, guys look it's the weirdo!"

Immediately, Inuyasha knew that it had begun. It happened every single day. The voices, those goddamn haunting voices that would call him names… Sure they had bodies, but it was the words that would attack him. That would kick him down and kill the happiness.

The voices.

"Yeah, look at him! Look at his white hair?" The moment the words came to his ears, a wave of whispers attacked him.

These small, tiny sounds that was everywhere… Surrounding him like water, only to get louder, thicker, murkier, until he drowned in them…

"What a freak!"

Inuyasha stared ahead, his amber eyes looking at the wall of jeering students. He knew if he showed any sign of weakness, that they would find satisfaction in their work. So he showed none.

He continued to walk as if he didn't care at all. When he was face to face with the boy, Inuyasha stared at him and said solemnly, "Leave me alone."

The boy grinned, "Oh look, the freak has something to say!" he said in an exaggeratedly voice.

"Come over here midget, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" The boy glowered at him, making Inuyasha's left eye twitch.

"Move."

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean you get special treatment freak. You're a freak! And always will be a FREAK!" Another cried, the whole wall cheered.

"Move" Inuyasha repeated slower, trying to remove the anger that was roaring inside. He wanted to punch these bastards, to call them names, to teach them who really was the freak. But he couldn't. He couldn't bear to do something his mother would disapprove of. The guilt would kill him.

"I heard that while she was pregnant she was selling her body to old men."

It was a female voice…it was…that girl. Kikyo. The golden girl of the grade, the protector of justice, the hero for the innocent and most of all, the back stabbing two headed bitch.

Anger pulsed through him, making the albino want blood. It was one thing to insult his looks, but another to slur the image of his dead mother.

Barely restraining himself, he grabbed the shirt of the black haired girl and yelled, "Shut up you bitch! You don't know anything about my mother!"

"Eww! Let go of me!" The girl cried, pathetically trying to push his hands away. Her actions only adding oil to Inuyasha's anger.

"What makes you think that you can talk shit about my mother without getting a beating?!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking the girl, "You're the whore here!"

"Inuyasha!" A stern voice called him from his haze of anger.

Turning around, the albino met the face of his teacher. The teacher was glaring at him; Inuyasha pushed away Kikyo who was now pathetically fake crying. Her crocodile tears would be obvious to everyone, but the naïve woman.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" The woman gave concerned, sympathizing look her way, "Did he hurt you?"

And this was how it almost always played out. Kikyo's lip trembled and tears poured down her face, "Miss, he tried…He hit me…"

The woman walked past him and enveloped the girl into her arms, Kikyo smiled the moment the teacher wasn't watching her face. The familiar anger boiled in his veins. But strangely an odd sinking feeling drowned it out.

"Miss, I never-"

"Don't even say a word! I am a shamed of you!" The woman said cutting him off, "Have you no manners?"

"You ought to be ashamed! Didn't your mother teach you to never hit a girl?"

"My mother is dead." Inuyasha replied, his face like stone and voice to match.

And with that Inuyasha left. The screaming teacher…the devil, those people, his haven… everything, he left it all behind. He walked the path to his house, staring at the sidewalk. Feeling warmth roll down his cheeks and watching the small drops of water hit the cement.

Inuyasha more than anything wished that his mother never died.

Xx

Opening the door, Inuyasha walked in silently, not making a sound. Looking around, he spotted his father's shoes, and silently cursed his ill fated curse. Making his way to the main hall, and slowly creeping up the stairs he heard his father's voice.

"…Still there…I thought you got rid of…it"

Making his way to the top of the stairs, Inuyasha could hear much more clearly his father's voice.

"The boy…" Inu Taisho made a small pause, "Is it still alive? I he would have died already…"

"No! I don't want THAT abomination! Kill it! I don't care, just as long as it has nothing to do with me!" Inu Taisho screamed at the phone, Inuyasha flinched at the level of disgust in his father's voice.

He remembered it was the same tone when that night happened. When his mother decided to leave his father, he shivered at the memory.

"…So he's at Lost and Found, the brothel by that *Chunagon restaurant?"

Inuyasha knew that place, a twenty minute walk from here. Frowning, he wondered just who exactly his father was talking about.

"…I don't care….Do whatever you want....THAT THING IS NOT MY SON!"

And that's how Inuyasha's bad day got worse.

* * *

A/N: …Kill me…? You can now beat me with the textbooks. I know I've been really bad with updating but… Things aren't going well, if they ever were… I will update soon, this time I mean it.

And one more thing! I will let you guys pick out the ending. Choose either number: 1 or 2

You must choose one number, for the number will shape the out come of the story…

*Chunagon, is a really good restaurant that sells good Seafood Kaiseki! I recommend you eat there one day!

Once again thank all of reviewing:

Rae- Sorry! I'll give you a cookie?

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai- Cookie? I can give you a cookie. Actually I recently found out Inu Taisho's actual name, is Toga. Random I know, but if you get to know me, I'm very random!

LordOfTheWest- I agree! My teachers hate me! But then again what teacher would want an insane, loud, yaoi-addicited lunatic in their class? But does part two meet your expectations?

DarkAngelJudas- Yeah, he kinda does. Because he kind of is…but not a school girl… Actually that would ever interesting, Naraku in a high school girl's uniform…

Pineapple55- I'm glad you care so much. But I don't think I'll be abandoning Lost any time soon. It's like my life link now. I live for the story.


End file.
